


On the Cross

by nisiedraws



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws





	On the Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).




End file.
